


To My Future Better Half

by imthehotgirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finding Nemo (Movies) References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel to Tattoo, You Have My Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Buck asks Christopher's permission to marry Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	To My Future Better Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> So my buddy Shane had this plotbunny AGES ago (seriously I think you brought this idea to me in OCTOBER?!)!! *facepalm* And I'm just now finishing it. Well, babe, I hope it was worth the wait! Title of the fic taken from an interview Hunter Hayes did for his song 'Heartbreak'. Great song and definitely kept my muse going once I got back to writing. And yes, it's a sequel of sorts to my fic 'Tattoo'. Comments/Kudos welcome. Enjoy! :o)

“I can’t-I can’t believe I’m finally doing this,” Buck said, a hysterical laugh falling from his lips as he looked over at Maddie who sat in the driver’s seat. He nervously fumbled with his seatbelt, giving his sister a brief smile.

“Buck, I’ve really enjoyed spending the day with you, but you know you’re gonna have to get out of the car eventually, right?” Maddie asked, her eyes dancing in amusement, a smile tugging at her mouth as she looked at him.

Buck nodded. “Yeah. I just… I’ve waited a long time for this, you know?”

“I do know. But you won’t have to wait much longer if you just get in there and ask him.”

“Right. I’m just a little nervous, I guess,” Buck admitted.

“I figured as much. I mean, the last time you made a life altering decision you were drunk off your ass, remember?” Maddie reminded him.

Buck furrowed his brow in confusion. “No, I don’t remember. I mean, yeah, I might’ve had a couple beers in me at the time when Eddie finally asked me to move in with him and Christopher, but I wasn’t…I wasn’t drunk, Maddie,” he insisted, kind of hurt that his sister would automatically assume he’d been drunk the night his life had changed for the better.

“Not that night, Buck. I mean the night you decided to get your tattoo,” Maddie reminded him gently.

“Oh,” Buck replied, realization dawning on him. He had been drunk off his ass the night he’d decided to put his boyfriend’s last name on his forearm permanently. He and Eddie probably wouldn’t be together if not for that drunken decision on his part. But it’d been six months and he and Eddie were still going strong.

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Maddie teased, shoving him gently. “Now get in there and change a couple lives other than your own,” she demanded, reaching across Buck and yanking open the passenger door of her car for him.

Buck chuckled. “Bossy.”

“Only ‘cause I love you,” Maddie replied. “Don’t forget to text me later after you ask him tonight, okay? I can’t wait to hear what he says.”

Buck swallowed, giving her a tight-lipped smile, doing his best to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. “Sure thing, Mads. Thanks so much for today. It was fun.”

“Yeah, it was, huh? We’ll do it again soon. I love you, little brother,” Maddie said.

“Love you too, Maddie,” Buck said, giving her a hug before finally climbing from the car and heading in the direction of his home, anxious to see his family.

Upon entering the house, Buck greeted Carla and Christopher in the kitchen. Christopher was just finishing up a snack.

“I’m having cheese and crackers, Buck!” Christopher declared happily.

“Yeah, I can see that bud!” Buck replied with a chuckle, giving Christopher a broad grin.

“All right, Christopher. Since Buck’s home I’m gonna get going, sweetie,” Carla said, grabbing her purse from off a kitchen chair, gently massaging her fingers in Christopher’s hair for a moment in a form of affection for him.

Christopher gave her a bright smile. “Okay. See you tomorrow, Carla! Bye!” he called out before returning his attention to his snack.

Buck walked her toward the front door. “Thanks, Carla,” he murmured gratefully, holding the door open for her.

“Anything for you and your boys, Buck. Have a good night, hon,” Carla told him, heading out toward her car.

Shutting the door behind her, Buck slowly turned toward the kitchen again, swallowing hard as he again felt the weight of what he was about to do.

“Hey, Chris?” he called out to Christopher, making his way back into the kitchen, giving his boyfriend’s son a nervous smile as he absentmindedly scratched at the back of his head.

“Buck, you wanna watch Finding Nemo with me?” Christopher wondered aloud, the excitement he felt flooding his features.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe in a bit, bud. I, uh, I mean, could we go out to the living room for a few? I have something important I needed to ask you. About you, your dad and me,” Buck explained somewhat haltingly as the two of them sat down on the couch. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. This was Christopher! He loved Christopher.

Christopher wordlessly leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Buck’s face.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” he told Buck firmly.

Buck ducked his head briefly, huffing out a relieved laugh as the nerves he’d been feeling evaporated upon the boy’s statement.

“Thanks, Chris,” he replied softly. Digging in his jacket pocket he pulled out the small box he’d been carrying around with him for the past few weeks. “I was just hoping it’d be okay with you if I asked your dad to marry me and officially became a part of your family?”

“Like forever permanent?” Christopher insisted, his enthusiasm palpable.

“Yeah, forever permanent, bud. Definitely,” Buck told him emphatically. “So, what do you say? You up for that?”

Christopher grinned at him, nodding. He reached out, placing his hand over Buck’s heart. “We’re gonna be more than okay, kid.”

Buck chuckled, his eyes flooding with warmth and love for the boy in front of him. “Absolutely, Chris. Look, I’m not sure how much longer I can wait until I ask your dad. But you’ll be the first one we tell if, you know, there’s anything to tell,” he replied, his eyes darting in the direction of the door warily as the nerves he’d been feeling earlier resurfaced.

Next to him, Christopher sighed. “Buck.”

“Yeah?” Buck asked hesitantly.

“Be like Dory, remember? ‘Just keep swimming’. Dad loves you. And he wants to be forever permanent with you too. Promise. Don’t worry. I’ll help you get past the jellyfish until he gets here,” Christopher promised resolutely, grabbing a hold of Buck’s hand in his own.

Tears of gratitude and affection welled in Buck’s eyes as he gently squeezed Christopher’s hand in his own. “Thanks, Christopher. You ready to watch Nemo now?” he asked, wiping his face with his free hand as the tears began to fall.

“Yeah!” Christopher agreed eagerly. Laughing at Christopher’s contagious excitement, Buck finally started up the movie for them to watch. 

**

A while later Eddie walked through the door after his shift was done for the day.

“Boys, I’m home!” he called out, slowly entering the living room. “Evan?”

He drew up short upon seeing Buck down on one knee, a ring box held open, revealing a silver wedding band. He was faintly aware of Christopher nearby on the couch, bouncing up and down as time seemed to literally stand still in that moment between the three of them.

“Eddie, from the minute we met you got under my skin. And at first it made me angry because I felt like the only reason you were in my life was to disrupt it. But I’ve never been happier to be proven wrong about something or someone. Not only do you trust me with your life and your son’s life too on a daily basis, but you’ve managed to trust me with your heart. If you’ll let me, I promise to take care of it, take care of you and Christopher for as long as I possibly can. Will you make me the happiest member of the 118 and marry me?” Buck asked, tears once again clouding his vision.

“Si, si, mi amor. Dios yes, Evan. Of course I’ll marry you,” Eddie replied, pulling Buck to his feet, grinning into the kisses they shared upon hearing Christopher cheer them on once Buck put the ring on his finger.

“I love you, Eddie,” Buck murmured, his forehead resting against his fiancé’s briefly.

“I love you too, Evan,” Eddie echoed in return, his lips brushing against Buck’s.

Once they broke apart Buck turned his attention to Christopher. “Hey, Chris. Your dad said ‘yes’.”

Christopher giggled upon hearing Buck’s statement, his laughter only growing louder when Buck walked over to him and began tickling him.

Eddie shook his head, chuckling as he watched his fiancé and son interact with one another. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have this for the rest of his life. That this was his life.

“Daddy, help!” Christopher shrieked in between his giggling, gasps for air and Buck’s ‘monster’ growls.

“All right, Tickle Monster. Cease fire, por favor. I gotta get Chris to bed,” Eddie said.

“Aww, man!” both Buck and Christopher whined in unison.

Eddie snorted, shaking his head again as he walked over to Christopher, gently picking his son up in his arms. “Why don’t you call Maddie and give her the good news?” he suggested.

Buck kissed him again. “Ooh, good idea. I’ll be in to say good night in a few okay, bud?” he said, directing his question to Christopher.

“O-okay, Buck,” Christopher mumbled through a yawn, giving Buck a tired smile.

**

After Maddie had finished squealing, giving her congratulations and demanding pictures of Eddie’s ring, Buck went into Christopher’s room, wishing the boy a good night as promised before heading into his and Eddie’s bedroom.

“You asked Christopher for permission to marry me?” Eddie asked, once Buck had climbed into bed and a comfortable silence had settled over them.

“Yeah, sure I did. You’re not the only Diaz I’m about to embark on this new journey with, you know,” Buck replied, meaningfully patting his forearm where his DIAZ tattoo was emblazoned. “I love that kid. I had to make sure he was okay with it all too. And if he-if he hadn’t been, I was prepared to keep waiting,” he admitted resolutely.

Eddie smiled, sighing softly. “Dios, Evan. Do you have any idea how amazing you are? I don’t know how in the hell Christopher and I got so lucky. But I’m damn grateful. Every day for you, querido. He told me you were nervous about all of it? Asking us, I mean?”

Buck shrugged, giving Eddie a sheepish grin. “Yeah, a little.”

“Did he have any tips on how to get through it?” Eddie asked, genuinely curious.

“Just keep swimming?” Buck told him.

“Great advice,” Eddie said, nodding.

Buck hummed in agreement. “Gotta get past those jellyfish somehow,” he said with a laugh.

“Definitely,” Eddie said, chuckling too. Taking a hold of Buck’s hand in his own he gently kissed the other man’s palm. “Here’s to forever permanent, Evan. Buenos Noches, mi amor.”

Buck felt his heart flutter knowing Christopher had really talked to Eddie about the things the two of them had discussed together before Buck had proposed. Damn. He loved the Diaz boys so much.

“To forever permanent, Eddie. Good night, baby,” he murmured, effortlessly falling asleep next to the man he was fortunate enough to think of as his better half.

THE END


End file.
